The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display device which controls the orientation of a liquid crystal to display visible information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display device in which a semiconductor element is directly packaged on a substrate constituting a liquid-crystal panel. The present invention also relates to an electronic device on which the liquid-crystal display device is mounted.
In recent years, liquid-crystal display devices are popularly used in various devices such as a navigation system, a television set, a palm-top computer, an electronic organizer, and a portable telephone to display visible information. As a packaging method of packaging a semiconductor element, e.g., a driver IC, on a liquid-crystal panel in manufacturing a liquid-crystal display device, a packaging method of directly joining a semiconductor element to one of a pair of substrates which are opposite to each other through a liquid crystal, i.e., a COG (Chip On Glass) method, is known. When the COG method is used, reductions in thickness and weight of a liquid-crystal display device, micropatterning of connection pitch, and the like are expected. However, when the COG method is used, a semiconductor element is directly joined to a transparent substrate by a joining agent such as an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film). For this reason, light from a back light or sunlight may be directly irradiated on the semiconductor element through the substrate. The irradiated light may cause the semiconductor element to erroneously operate. The following problem is also posed. That is, light irradiated from a portion other than the active surface of a semiconductor element passes through the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface. As a result, the semiconductor element is erroneously operated. In order to prevent light from being irradiated on a semiconductor element packaged on a substrate by the COG method, the following conventional liquid-crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-128534. FIG. 8 is a view showing a typical example of a liquid-crystal display device of this type. In a metal film forming process step for forming an active element on a substrate, a metal film 51 is also formed in a region corresponding to an IC chip, i.e., a semiconductor element, and the metal film 51 is used as a light-shielding layer for the IC chip 12.
However, in the conventional liquid-crystal display device, light irradiated from the upper or side surface of the IC chip, i.e., a surface other than the active surface of the semiconductor element, and passing through the upper surface of the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface of the semiconductor element, and light being incident from the connection surface between a substrate on which the semiconductor element is packaged and the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface of the semiconductor element are not considered. The light-shielding effect is not perfect.
In addition, in the conventional liquid-crystal display device, a light-shielding layer is consequently formed between the IC chip and the substrate. For this reason, a process for reducing a capacitance formed between the IC chip and the light-shielding layer, e.g., a process of forming the light-shielding layer as a special pattern must be performed. However, this process may be complex, and light-shielding performance may be degraded because the light-shielding layer is formed as the special pattern.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems in a conventional liquid-crystal display device, and has as its object to provide a liquid-crystal display device, using the COG method, in which light can be prevented from being irradiated on a semiconductor element by only performing an extremely simple process without performing any complex process.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, a liquid-crystal display device having a pair of substrates which are opposite to each other through a liquid crystal, and a semiconductor element which is directly joined to at least one of the substrates, is characterized in that a portion of the semiconductor element other than the surface joined to one of the substrates is covered with a light-shielding member.
In this liquid-crystal display device, a light-shielding member is not formed between a semiconductor element and a substrate, and a portion, other than the surface joined to the substrate, of the surfaces of the semiconductor element joined to the substrate is covered with the second light-shielding member. More specifically, the semiconductor element itself is shielded from light by the light-shielding member. With this arrangement, the light-shielding member arranged to cover the semiconductor element completely shields light irradiated from the upper and side surfaces of the semiconductor element and the joint surface between the semiconductor element and the substrate, so that the semiconductor element can be completely prevented from being erroneously operated.
One pair of substrates which sandwich the liquid crystal consist of transparent glass therebetween. However, if there is no inconvenience on manufacture, the substrates may consist of another material such as a transparent synthetic resin. As the semiconductor element, for example, a driver IC for controlling a scanning electrode for a simple matrix, a data electrode or a driver IC for controlling a scanning line for an active matrix and a data line, and the like can be considered. Although a method of joining the semiconductor element to the substrate is not limited to a specific method, for example, the semiconductor element can be joined to the substrate by using an ACF.
The second light-shielding member for shielding light being toward the semiconductor element may be arranged on a surface opposite to the surface, to which the semiconductor element is joined, of the surfaces of one of the substrates. Although the second light-shielding member shields light irradiated from the active surface of the semiconductor element like a conventional light-shielding layer, after the semiconductor element is joined to the substrate, a light-shielding member is fixed to the opposite surface of the substrate. For this reason, the light-shielding member can be arranged by only performing an extremely simple process without performing any complex process. In addition, since the problem of a change in capacitance obtained by arranging the light-shielding member need not be considered, the light-shielding member can be formed as an arbitrary pattern. Therefore, light can be reliably prevented from being irradiated on the semiconductor element with sufficient light-shielding performance.
The present invention can be also be applied to a liquid-crystal display device using an active matrix method, or to a liquid-crystal display device using a simple matrix method. The active matrix method is a liquid-crystal display device using a format in which respective pixels arranged in the form of a matrix have active elements as in a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) method, a TFD (Thin Film Diode) method, or the like. On the other hand, the simple matrix method is a liquid-crystal display device using a formation in which a plurality of pixels having no active elements are arranged in the form of a matrix between a pair of substrates which sandwich a liquid crystal material therebetween, and includes a liquid-crystal display device which has a sign pattern in response to a function request. The prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-128534 is on the assumption that the active matrix method is used, and a liquid-crystal display device using the simple matrix method is not considered. If the prior art is to be applied to the liquid-crystal display device using the simple matrix method, a cumbersome thin-film forming process step is assigned to form a metal light-shielding film in a region corresponding to an IC chip, and cost uneconomically increases.
Therefore, when the present invention is applied to a liquid-crystal display device using the simple matrix method, a remarkable effect can be obtained. In the liquid-crystal display device using a so-called active matrix method, a light-shielding layer, i.e., a light-shielding member, for shielding the semiconductor element from light in the processing step of forming an active element on a glass substrate can be incidentally formed. However, since the step of forming an active element is not performed in the simple matrix method, a light-shielding layer cannot be incidentally formed.
As a method of joining a semiconductor element to a substrate, a so-called face-down method which joins the semiconductor element to the substrate such that the active surface of the semiconductor element to the substrate, and a so-called face-up method which joins the semiconductor element to the substrate such that the surface opposite to the active surface of the semiconductor element is in contact with the substrate are considered. The present invention can be applied to the face-down method of the above two methods. When the face-up method is employed, a light-shielding member is not arranged to cover the semiconductor element from the upper surface, but the semiconductor element is joined to the substrate, and a light-shielding member is fixed to a position corresponding to the semiconductor element on the opposite surface of the substrate. In this case, as in the present invention, light irradiated from a surface other than the active surface side of the semiconductor element can be shielded.
According to the present invention, various specific examples of a light-shielding member can be considered. For example, since a polarizing plate is fixed to the surface of a substrate in a general liquid-crystal display device, the size of the polarizing plate is made large to extend the polarizing plate to the outside of the effective display region of a liquid-crystal panel, i.e., a portion where the semiconductor element is packaged, and the extended portion can be used as the light-shielding member. Also, a sheet member having light-shielding properties is arranged to cover the semiconductor element, so that the light-shielding member can be constituted. The light-shielding member can also be formed such that the surface of a semiconductor element joined to a substrate is covered with a molding resin. When the semiconductor element is covered with a molding resin, the semiconductor element can be shielded from light. In addition, the semiconductor element is mechanically protected by the molding resin, or the semiconductor element can also be prevented from being exposed to humidity.
As a specific example of the second light-shielding member, the following can be used. That is, like the above light-shielding member, the size of the polarizing plate is made large to extend the polarizing plate to the outside of the effective display region of a liquid-crystal panel, i.e., a portion where the semiconductor element is packaged, and the extended portion can be used as the light-shielding member. In addition, a sheet member having light-shielding properties may be stuck on the surface, which is opposite to the semiconductor element, of the substrate.
In addition, when one light-shielding tape having light-shielding properties and flexibility is adhered to the substrate such that the tape is bent around the substrate, the two functions of the light-shielding member and the second light-shielding member can be achieved by one light-shielding tape. In this case, when a tape material having flexibility and elasticity is used as a light-shielding tape, the light-shielding tape can be attached to be in tight contact with the semiconductor element or the substrate. For this reason, the outside size of the liquid-crystal display device is not vainly increased, and operability can be improved.
According to the present invention, an electronic device in which a liquid-crystal display device having a pair of substrates which are opposite to each other through a liquid crystal and a semiconductor element which is directly joined to at least one of the substrates and a main body having a main substrate for sending an external input signal to the semiconductor element are connected to each other by a connection circuit substrate is characterized in that a portion other than a surface, which is joined to one of the substrates, of the surfaces of the semiconductor element is covered with a light-shielding member.
The electronic device is characterized in that a second light-shielding member for shielding light being toward the semiconductor element is arranged on a surface, opposite to the surface, to which the semiconductor element is joined, of the surfaces of one of the substrates to extend to an outside position of one of the substrates, and the extended portion of the second light-shielding member is arranged to overlap the connection circuit.
In an electronic device such as a portable telephone, it is required to assure the connection reliability of a connection circuit substrate for connecting a main body to a liquid-crystal display device. In the electronic device according to the present invention, the second light-shielding member is formed to extend to the outside portion of the substrate, and the extended portion is arranged to overlap the connection circuit substrate. For this reason, the strength of the connection substrate, especially, the strength of the connection portion, is improved. As a result, higher connection reliability can be obtained. In addition, since the second light-shielding member is used as a reinforcing member for the connection substrate, the number of new parts for reinforcing the connection substrate does not increase, and manufacturing steps for the new parts are not required. For this reason, production cost is not adversely affected.
As a specific example of the second light-shielding member, the light-shielding member used in the above liquid-crystal display device, i.e., a sheet member comprising a polarizing plate and light-shielding properties can be directly used.
When a flexible substrate such as an FPC is used as the connection circuit substrate, the reinforcing effect becomes more remarkable.
As an example of the electronic device according to the present invention, in addition to a portable telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a personal computer, a car navigation system, and the like are known.